Metamorphosis
"Metamorphosis" is the sixth episode of The Messengers. The episode aired on May 22, 2015. Summary THE SECOND HORSEMAN — As the fully united Messengers work to track down the Second Horseman of the Apocalypse, Alan (Craig Frank) and Vera (Shantel VanSanten) continue their quest to uncover the genesis stone’s secrets. Meanwhile, Erin (Sofia Black D’Elia) begins to discover the price of her gift. Diogo Morgado, Jon Fletcher, JD Pardo, Anna Diop and Joel Courtney also star. Jeff Hunt directed the episode written by Dre Alvarez and Anna Fishko (#106). Original air date 5/22/15. Plot The crew agree that Abaddon it’s related to the pestilence Horseman. They have 35 hours on the countdown clock and Joshua says the problem is the anonymity of the hacker group. Alan calls and tells Vera he got a match on the license plate – a ranger station up in the mountains. She says she can leave in an hour. At a rave, the Asian woman who can shapeshift into other people is there and spots a guy with an Abaddon tattoo then gives him some drugs. He freaks and she says it’s truth serum. She wants her money back from Abaddon and says he’s going to help. Nadia is helping with the Abaddon issue and says she has to give stolen IDs or solve a puzzle but Peter says she needs to play it legal since they’re angels now. The shapeshifter has a guy named Larry tied up and dangling while she plays solitaire. She thinks back to picking pockets in Chinatown when she’s caught and chased. She hands over her money to her Father but the man who was chasing her is there and murders her dad then runs off. Back in the now, Larry says he doesn’t know Abaddon’s leader. She pulls a knife and asks if he wants to die or protect the hacker secret. He says a local coffee shop is a recruiting spot. She thanks him and goes. Vera tells Rose the meteor is connected to the devil who has her son. Rose says she thinks she’s onto something and should go. Raul shows Amy scars on his arm and says he wrestled a polar bear. Amy says she has a scar right there and points out it. Erin says it’s a bruise not a scar on her chest. Raul chases Amy of to bed. Rose asks Nadia and Peter what they’re doing and Nadia says tracking Abaddon. Rose doesn’t want her involved but Peter says it could help. Rose takes a look and solve the computer puzzle with her language knack. She types in a code that gives them an invite for a face to face recruiting meeting. Rose says she thinks they’re onto their pestilence Horseman. Alan and Vera head to a ranger station and pretend to be a couple. Alan sees the van outside and goes to check the license plate. It’s a match and Alan goes back inside and drags Vera outside. The ranger makes a call after they leave and says – we’ve got a problem. Nadia and Peter are waiting for word from Abaddon and he’s researching bank robberies. She says maybe he can pray for an answer and asks if his parents made him go to church but he says he never knew them. He says he was put up for adoption as a baby. He says it’s hard to have faith when you don’t know where you come from. Nadia says maybe it will be enough to know where he belongs and offers him a smile. Vera and Alan are tracking the signal of the tracker he put on the van. He asks if she told Michael’s father about the boy – he guessed correctly but she didn’t They come to a gate that’s not on the map. They agree they need to hike it and they duck under the locked gate and keep going. A camera observes them. Peter finds a commonality of the bank robberies – Nero Health. Joshua wonders if Nero Health was the real target. They then get an invite to the Mug and Spoon coffee shop. Rose heads out to that meeting with Raul. They are observed on camera as they come into the shop. There’s a laptop there with the Abaddon symbol on it. Raul opens it and it calls him soldier. Koa, the shapeshifter, is there and calls him dirtbag then holds a gun on him. He gets it from her and they grapple. The laptop’s camera watches them brawl. They knock the laptop over and the watcher loses his picture. Koa steams him and then Rose says to stop and tells him that she’s one of them. They all look up in a nearby mirror over the coffee bar and see her wings. In the past, we see Koa at a high stakes card game. She wins then she was hit by the pulse of energy that gave her the talent. She passes out and they find a card up her sleeve and know she was a cheat. Now, she told Rose who says that’s what gave them their gifts and she’s an angel of the apocalypse like it or not. She says she’s a Buddhist and has no faith in their mission. She’s with the others who aren’t sure they want her but they have a connection to Abaddon. She says they stole all her money. Koa says she wants to put a bullet in the leader’s head and Rose says they can help. Raul reads her mind and she threatens to kill them all if they get in her head. She shifts into Raul and freaks them all out. She shifts back and says she’ll help them but Raul better stay out of her face. Erin wants to check out Raul’s singed hand – she does and heals it. He kisses her and she kisses back. They fall back on the bed kissing but then he sees the mark on her chest is bigger. She buttons back up and says she doesn’t know what it is and it was smaller before. He wonders if it’s connected to her healing and she says it could be, but she’s fine. She says she has to check on Amy and rushes out. The rangers are waiting on Vera and Alan and one says “she” said it didn’t matter if they took them alive or not. They have a sniper trained on them. Vera and Alan stop and argue over the map and are almost shot. They take off running. Their pursuers are close to them. One gets close and Alan knocks the guy down. They take him out and Alan says it’s from the Hunger Games. Rose and Joshua wonder why the hackers are targeting Nero and he wants to go there. Rose says Koa can put her gift to use to get them in. Joshua shows up with a story that he’s from the SEC. He is told to speak to Beth Orchard. He texts Koa the photo of the woman. In the past, Koa is threatened by the man who caught her cheating. She beats him, takes his gun then sees in the mirror that she looks like him – that’s how she was able to take him off guard. Now, she sees Beth come into work and walks past her, absorbing her looks then gets on the elevator. She goes to her office and asks her assistant for help with her password. She thanks the woman and goes to work scoping out the computer. Alan and Vera are exhausted and he tells her sorry for bringing them out there. They hear the hunters nearby but are able to hide from them. Koa says that Haven House got $11 million during the hack. Koa says she thinks Abaddon did this and then drained Nero’s finances. Alan sees that Vera has a sliver of the meteorite around her neck. She says she got it out of the mass spec after the rest was stolen. They cuddle up for warmth. The devil approaches Koa and says money is the root of all evil. She asks who the hell he is and he laughs and says he has many names. He asks why she’s messing around with Rose and the others and she says she’s just using them to get what she wants. The devil offers to get her money back and then some but she says she works alone. He says opportunity only knocks once. She walks off. Next day, a helicopter flies over where Alan and Vera are sleeping. They wake and creep out. They get on the move rapidly. Rose and the others are at Haven House investigating. Rose tells Raul that Koa came through for them but he’s not ready to trust her. Erin picks up a ball that rolls nearby and takes it to a kid who obviously has cancer. She touches his hand then walks away. Raul runs over and asks if she just healed the kid. She says she’s a mother. Joshua looks at photos of people on a bulletin board and spots one with a couple where the guy is holding an Abaddon laptop. Vera and Alan make it to nearby facility where the helicopter was and they spot Captain Barton – they guy who kicked them off the meteor site. Vera rushes to try and explain spirit walking then she’s gone and her body collapses into his arms. Raul shows a nurse the photo of the couple. She says the woman is Margaret who came to them with leukemia after Nero Health denied her claims. She says her son Leland took her home to care for her. The nurse says he was so angry at the way Nero treated his mother but says he could be sweet and helped them with their computers. They thank the woman and they decide Leland Schiller is the leader of Abaddon. Then Erin collapses and scares them all. A nurse checks out Erin who is concerned about the large bruise on her chest. She says her blood pressure is low and she needs to be monitored. She wants her to go now to a cardiologist. At the secret military base, Vera sees a crate with Operation Genesis on it, meteor chunks in it and sees Senator Richmond there too. Raul paces waiting on Erin. She comes out and says if she has the power to heal she should use it but he doesn’t want her sick. She says it’s fine then he realizes Koa has gone. She has Margaret’s file and hops a cab to Leland’s house. Alan is freaking out over Vera’s still body. Vera watches as they load the create and Richmond says this is a DOD op now and to clear the site. A soldier shoots the other workers. Vera notices her pendant is shimmering and goes back to her body. She gasps to life and Alan asks if she heard the gunshots. She says she saw it happen. Raul tells Rose they shouldn’t have trusted Koa and she shapeshifted into a nurse to steal the file. It was the only copy and she has Leland’s contact information. There are two hours left and they agree that the Nero is likely the target and thousands could die if he messes with the hospital systems. They worry that Koa could trigger Lelan into breaking his seal and discuss that all Richmond had to do was raise her glass in a toast to break hers. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley * Diogo Morgado as The Man * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn Jr. * Sofia Black D-Elia as Erin Calder * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale * Craig Frank as Alan Harris Supporting Cast * Jessika Van as Koa Lin * Lauren Bowles as Cindy Richards * Sam Littlefield as Leland Schiller Crew Media Images 106stills_0001.jpg 106stills_0002.jpg 106stills_0003.jpg Videos The Messengers Metamorphosis Trailer The CW Trivia References Other Episodes Category:Episode